


Safe Haven

by siriusblue



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom Greg Lestrade, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriusblue/pseuds/siriusblue
Summary: When a murder case turns out worse than he expected, Greg turns to his lover to help chase the demons away. Mike is happy to oblige.





	Safe Haven

SAFE HAVEN

 

Written for Soft Smut Sunday on Tumblr. This is for everyone who wanted a little more Stamstrade. I couldn't help it, I adore these two.

 

For updates and random nonsense, come and play!

 

@redgreyandpurple on Tumblr.

  
  
  


Torrential rain battered down as Greg Lestrade stood outside what the press would undoubtedly dub the House of Horrors and waved in the Scene of Crime officers. Even Anderson looked pale at the thought of this one and he was a man who didn't flinch, not even at the most gruesome of incidents.

 

“Greg!”

 

“Sorry, miles away.”

 

Sally Donovan's expression softened and she patted his arm awkwardly.

 

“There wasn't anything we could do,” she continued, gesturing towards the crime scene. “The guy was obviously disturbed. His social worker and anyone else involved in his so-called care is going to have some explaining to do at the inquest.”

 

“Yeah. But why do that to your own children? I'll never understand it.”

 

“Come on,” she said briskly. “Pub.”

 

Greg shook his head decisively.

 

“No thanks, Sal. Take Philip instead. I'd be lousy company.”

 

“Don't go home and brood about this,” she warned him. She knew how her boss agonized over the ones he couldn't win, especially when there were kids involved.

 

“Not going home,” replied Greg. “I think I'll drop in and see Mike.”

 

Sally tried to hide her smile. If anyone could make Greg feel better about tonight, it was Mike Stamford.

 

*

 

The doorbell rang and woke Mike who had been dozing. He looked at the time as he got out of his chair wondering who on earth was at the door. If it was the Mormons again, they'd better be prepared for a lecture as well as an invitation to royally fuck off.

 

It was Greg, clinging to the doorframe as if his life depended on it, his silver hair glittering with rain.

 

“Hello, pet. This is a surprise. What fettle?”

 

“Can I come in?” asked Greg.

 

Mike looked closer and saw that Greg looked utterly distraught. Silently, Mike ushered his lover inside.

 

“Sit down. I’ll get you a drink.”

 

Greg slumped onto the sofa as Mike went through to the kitchen and poured him a huge glass of whisky, pouring one for himself as well.

 

He returned to the living room to find Greg with his face in his hands weeping silently, his shoulders shuddering with each tortured breath.

 

“Oh, love.” sighed Mike, sitting beside him and putting a comforting arm around his shoulders. Greg sat utterly rigid as his emotions wracked him, all Mike could do was hold him and try to soothe the obvious hurt.

 

Greg’s tears slowed and stopped and he wiped his eyes on the back of his hand.

 

Mike offered him the glass and was mildly alarmed when Greg downed it in one.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” asked Mike.

 

“I don’t. There were kids involved, Mike. I…” he swallowed noisily. Mike hissed. Anything like that always made him furious.It made him wonder how Greg could do the job he did, day after day.

 

“Thanks for being here,” said Greg with a watery smile. “I didn’t interrupt anything, did I?”

 

Mike gestured to the latest copy of The Lancet.

 

“Best sleeping tablet going, reading that before bed.No, pet. Quiet night in since me boyfriend was working.”

 

Greg let out a weak giggle and Mike smiled.

 

“You always know what to say. Everything about you always makes me feel better,” said Greg.

 

“That’s very flattering,” said Mike with a twinkle in his eye.”What else can I do to help?”

 

“I think you know, “ said Greg, reaching over to stroke Mike’s cheek, his fingertips rasping on stubble. “Take me to bed, Mike. I don’t want to think any more. I just want to feel.”

 

“Anything for you,” whispered Mike, leaning in to kiss him.

 

They made their way upstairs, their hands busy on each other’s clothing, then on skin, breathless kisses turning harsh and biting as they went on.

 

Greg took a second to admire Mike as he pulled Greg down onto the bed beside him. His wonderfully strong arms, sensitive, delicate hands, every curve and every hollow that begged to be explored with Greg’s hands and tongue. Fortunately, Mike knew exactly what Greg needed that night.

 

“Lie still, darlin’,” he murmured. “Let me take care of you.”

 

Greg watched, mesmerised, as Mike caressed every part of him, never losing contact with his overheated skin, murmuring pleasure and praise in equal measure in a voice that grew gruffer and more Northern the more aroused he became.

 

Greg moaned aloud as Mike’s mouth found his rigid cock and sucked him in deep, Mike’s tongue working its magic on the sensitive head like wet velvet, his left hand stroking Greg’s balls as his right wrapped itself around his shaft.

 

As perfect as this was, Greg needed more.

 

“Fuck me, “ he pleaded. “I need to feel you inside me.”

 

Mike released Greg’s cock and reached into the drawer of the bedside table. He warmed the lube on his fingers before spreading Greg’s legs wide.

 

“Fucking beautiful, “ sighed Mike, as he slid a finger inside his lover, taking his time, letting Greg relax and open for him as he followed with a second, then a third.

 

He pulled on the condom and slicked his own aching flesh some more before urging Greg to wrap his legs around his waist and easing into him slowly.

  
  


Greg sighed as he felt Mike fill him and begin to move, slowly at first, letting Greg get used to the burn. This was what Greg needed; to feel wanted, to feel desired. To be loved by someone who knew how to chase the bad memories away.

 

Mike’s hand was stroking Greg’s erection in time to his thrusts, every movement bringing them closer and closer till Greg’s back arched and he climaxed. The feeling of Greg closing around him was enough to tip Mike over the edge; down in a deep spiral of pleasure.

 

They held each other close under the duvet as they slowly recovered.

 

“Thank you, “ said Greg, “I needed you very badly tonight.”

 

“It’s all right, pet,” said Mike with a smile. “I’ll always be here whenever you need a safe haven.”

 

“One of the things I love about you,” said Greg, trying and failing not to yawn as he snuggled closer to Mike’s comforting warmth.

 

“I love you too.” whispered Mike, stroking Greg’s hair as he watched him fall asleep.

 

The End.


End file.
